marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Fantasy Vol 1 11
Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Cellular Shrinking Vapor | StoryTitle2 = Nightmare at Midnight | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Jim Mooney | Inker2_1 = Jim Mooney | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = A dream searches for the correct dreamer before midnight, but after trying a couple of sleepers, realizes it has made a mistake and dissolves. The man who was supposed to have a dream about falling from a great height was a convict attempting a prison break. Since he had no warning, he attempted to scale the high wall and fell to his death. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * An unnamed "Dream" Supporting Characters: * John * Mike Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = The Sinister Stone | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker3_1 = Ed Winiarski | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A thief steals a ruby dedicated to the god of rain and heavy rains follow him wherever he goes. | Appearing3 = Races and Species: * Locations: * Barnesville | StoryTitle4 = He Never Reached the Ground! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Alfonso Greene | Inker4_1 = Alfonso Greene | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A man falls 35 floors but disappears at ground level just before impact. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Barnesville | StoryTitle5 = He's Coming to Get Me! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Ted Galindo | Inker5_1 = Ted Galindo | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = A man who cheated his brother out of their father's money gets a letter stating that his brother is "coming to get him." He puts a gun under his jacket since he thinks his brother is out for revenge, but he discards it when his brother leads him to a rocketship and tells him that he didn't want him to be the last man on Earth. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Peter Wilcox Supporting Characters: * Ralph Wilcox Races and Species: * Locations: * Unrevealed Reality | ReprintOf6 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 25 | StoryTitle6 = Make A Wish | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Typeset | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = A man invents a wishing machine but loses the prototype on the way to the patent office. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Mrs. Gordon * Mr. Gordon Races and Species: * | StoryTitle7 = The Mad Scientist | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Ross Andru | Inker7_1 = Jack Abel | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis7 = An old man enters the laboratory of scientist Dr. Mark Ferris carrying a young boy in his arms. The man is aware of Ferris' scientific acumen, specifically his research in suspended animation. He implores Dr. Ferris to use his techniques to cryogenically freeze the boy so that the illness that infects him can be examined and removed. Ferris refuses, citing that he has only experimented on animals, never human beings. Suspecting that the doctor would be difficult, the old man draws a gun and forces Ferris to perform the procedure. The experiment works and Dr. Ferris is able to isolate the infection thus saving the boy's life. The old man reveals that he is actually Mark Ferris from thirty years in the future. He was unable to perform the work himself because a laboratory fire destroyed his notes over thirty years ago. The young boy is Ferris' son. The old man and his son leave to return to the future just as a fire breaks out in the laboratory. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Doctor Mark Ferris (future version) * Mark Ferris' son (name unrevealed) Other Characters: * Mrs. Gordon * Mr. Gordon Races and Species: * Locations: * Earth-616 * Unrevealed future reality | Notes = * "Prisoner of the Fantastic Fog!" reprinted in Weird Wonder Tales #7 * "Nightmare at Midnight" reprinted in Weird Wonder Tales #7 * "The Sinister Stone" reprinted in Vault of Evil #11 * "He's Coming to Get Me!" reprinted in Giant-Size Werewolf #5 * "He Never Reached the Ground!" reprinted in Crypt of Shadows #19 * "The Mad Scientist" is reprinted in ''The Frankenstein Monster'' #11. * This issue includes a two-page text story entitled "Make a Wish". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}